


Any Night of the Week

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the challenge "Use Beer with the Boys" by Chase Rice to inspire a Jax/Tara fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Night of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing recognized is mine.

It had been a long, bloody, week for the men of the Sons of Anarchy. When Friday rolled around and no blood was shed, they decided to party. They would have partied anyway, because it was Friday night, but they could at least claim they had an excuse. They pushed together a couple of tables and half the members were sitting around them, drinking and playing poker. Other members had disappeared with crow eaters, and still others were around the bar taking shots. Jax had already taken most of Tig’s money, but Juice wasn't very far behind him.

Jax’s phone lit up and when he saw Tara’s face appear, those green eyes shining at him, he grinned and folded his hand immediately, “What the hell Jackie boy,” Chibs protested loudly, the rest of the table agreeing, “I know you've got a good hand or you wouldn't have been betting the way ye were.” Jax just grinned as he slipped into his leather jacket and kutte, and headed for the door. 

“Later boys, I’ve had a damn good time but it's nothing on what I’m seeing tonight,” he called back, going straight to his motorcycle and revving it to life. He tore out of the clubhouse parking lot like his ass was on fire, leaving nothing but exhaust in his wake, and and didn't slow down until he was nearly in front of Tara’s house. He parked his bike and jumped off so quickly that he nearly tipped it over, and was up the steps in a matter of seconds. 

Before he could knock, Tara had flung the door open and stepped out onto the porch. He pulled her close and kissed her hard. When she pulled back for air her green eyes staring into his blue, she said, “I can't believe you got here so fast.”

Jax chuckled, “Come on, now you knew I'd be right here. I was up a hundred bucks when you hit me with that text and I folded on a full house. Jumped on my bike and blew out of there. Tonight, it's you and me baby girl." He couldn't help but look her up and down and approve of what he saw. Her long slender legs vanished into a purple sundress, and as his eyes traveled up he saw that it had no straps and was sitting neatly above her breasts, allowing only the tiniest bit of cleavage to show. “How do you manage to be so thoroughly covered, yet so incredibly sexy,” he asked her.

Tara laughed and pulled Jax into the house. They wasted no time, heading straight for the bedroom. Tangled up in the sheets with Tara on top of him, nothing was going through his mind but her. Those eyes found his again and it was like electricity running through his veins. He couldn't quit this girl if he tried. They spent the evening in bed together, touching, kissing, exploring and making love to each other. It was fast and hard, sweet and slow. They moved together like there was nothing else in the world but them. 

“Girl you beat a beer with the boys any night of the week,” Jax said with a smirk while they were just laying, curled together, and enjoying the sound of each other's breathing. 

Tara chuckled, looking up at Jax, “Always full of cheesy pickup lines aren't you Teller.” 

“It’s all because of you baby. It's like we’re on fire. There’s no place I’d rather be than right here, and it makes me goofy sometimes,” he told her, cupping her cheek. 

“Fire hmmm,” Tara asked teasingly. “Let me show you some fire then,” she said as she slid down the bed. 

“Yeah hanging with them is a damn good time  
But it's got nothing on what I’m doing tonight,” Jax managed to think before he lost all coherent thought.


End file.
